


Любви нет только в фильмах про любовь в твоем ноутбуке

by Black_n_red_bird



Category: OXPA (Johnny Rudeboy), Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_n_red_bird/pseuds/Black_n_red_bird
Summary: Отношения для Вани всегда нечто болезненное, то, во что не стоит ввязываться. Поэтому он не позволяет им с Мироном сблизится. Ваню ломает всего, лезущими изнутри, сдерживаемыми чувствами. Мирон же так больше не может. Охра с Мироном солидарен.
Relationships: Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician)





	Любви нет только в фильмах про любовь в твоем ноутбуке

**Author's Note:**

> Квинтесенция жизненного опыта с добавлением счастливого конца  
> Писалось под вдохновлением от лайва на Studio 21:  
> Грязь - Расскажи мне о любви  
> Всем моим отношениям)

В городе осень. Пожухлые листья покоятся на тротуарах, газонах, на крышах машин, иногда на прохожих. Город затопило жёлто-коричневыми, когда-то живыми листами. Настроения у людей в основном меланхоличные. На улицах, в транспорте и магазинах везде уставшие лица. Уставшие ли от холода или от жизни. Очереди в аптеках и поликлиниках выросли в разы.

Масс-медиа активно пытаются привнести жизнь в эту осеннюю хандру (верят ли в это сами?). По радио крутят что-то наигранно веселое. Ваня в раздражении щёлкает кнопкой, переключает радиостанции. Он мог бы включить просто музыку, вставить шнур в телефон, найти то, чего бы ему хотелось, но осенняя хандра требовала окунуться в ностальгию, включить радио, слушать приятные, бархатистые голоса ведущих, плавая в своих мыслях, краем сознания следя за пробкой.

Ваня переключает радиостанции, задерживаясь на каждой не больше десяти секунд.

«Что ни песня, то всё про любовь», — в раздражении думает он.

Ваня не то чтобы против, просто мысли от этих песен улетают туда, куда не следует.  
Бросая бесполезное занятие, он откидывается на спинку сидения, с тоской смотря на стоящий поток машин перед собой.

«Спешишь на свидание к принцу», — как-то надрывно выводит исполнитель.

Ваня от этой фразы кривовато, совсем не весело, усмехается и кидает взгляд на пассажирское сидение, куда закинул пакет с лекарствами.

«Не хватает только бутылочки вина и конфет», — фыркает внутренний голос, который Ване проще называть Охрой.

Ваня не был готов к тому, что в утреннем звонке голос Мирона будет болезненно-хриплый, заходящийся затем надсадным кашлем. Ваня не был готов к тому, что сегодня ему предстоит встретиться с Мироном, но он не мог просто сказать «Поправляйся» и жить дальше, не возвращаясь каждые пять минут мыслями в квартиру, в которой он провёл времени больше, чем, кажется, в своей. Поэтому Ваня сказал «Сейчас приеду». Поэтому Ваня отстоял огромную очередь в аптеке и стоит сейчас в пробке.

Ване Мирон нравится. Ваня в Мирона влюблён. У Вани было достаточно времени, чтобы осознать и принять это. Мирон к Ване тоже вроде бы тянется, но Ваня запрещает себе даже думать о том, чтобы предложить ему что-то большее, чем дружба. Потому что Ваня умный, он знает, что отношения — это как бомба замедленного действия: конфетно-букетный период всегда перерастает в вечные ссоры и скандалы. Рудбой знает, что отношения — это отличный способ потерять человека. Ваня очень не хочет терять Мирона.

Когда Ваня, наконец, заходит в квартиру Мирона, часы показывают уже время ближе к обеду. Ваня измучен пробкой, фальшиво-веселыми голосами ведущих радио и мыслями. Он открывает дверь своим комплектом ключей, который дал ему когда-то Мирон.

«Так было удобнее», — оправдывает себя Рудбой перед укоризненным, едким молчанием Охры.

В квартире не раздается ни звука. Ваня аккуратно, неслышно разувается, чтобы не рвать эту тишину, ощущающуюся липкими нитями на коже.

Пройдя тихонько вглубь квартиры, он обнаруживает Мирона, сидящего на диване, подогнувшего под себя ноги, с книжкой в руках. Ваня на самом деле очень любил наблюдать за тем, как Мирон читает. Его всегда так увлекали истории, отпечатанные чернилами на бумаге, что остальной мир забывался. В такие моменты было проще всего читать эмоции на его лице, чем Ваня и пользовался. Рудбой обычно просто лежал рядом, пытаясь отгадать сюжет книги по смене эмоций на лице Мирона.

Также и сейчас: Мирон, хмурится до появления складки между бровями, закусывает губу. Ваня усмехается, представляя какую-то эпичную схватку, происходящую в данный момент на чуть желтоватых от времени страницах.

Это выдает его присутствие. Мирон, услышав звук, поднимает голову, смотрит на Ваню и расплывается в счастливой улыбке.

— Привет, — хрипит он так, что слова почти не разобрать, не задействовав весь свой слух и воображение.

— Звучишь как клишейный киношный маньяк, — поражается Рудбой, возвращая Окси улыбку. — Нет, ничего не говори. Береги голос.

Мирон на это только досадливо дёргает уголком губ и закатывает глаза, но слушается — ничего не произносит.

— Я тут тебе лекарств купил, — поднимает руку с пакетом Ваня. — И ты же ещё наверняка ничего не ел?

Окси только выдыхает раздраженно, но под Ваниным требовательным взглядом сдаётся и качает головой.

— Ну да, в принципе мог бы не спрашивать, — ворчит себе под нос Ваня, направляясь в сторону кухни.

В квартире Мирона он чувствует себя как дома. Ваня знает, где что находится. Знает, что правая дверка верхнего шкафчика на кухне ужасно скрипит, если открывать её медленно. Знает, что в холодильнике почти всегда пусто, но в морозилке должны оставаться пельмени, купленные Рудбоем на прошлой неделе.

Ваня настолько часто лечил Мирона, когда тот болел, что уже не спрашивает симптомы и какие лекарства нужны. Он делает это всё на автомате: ставит воду на плиту, высыпает на стол коробочки лекарств из пакета, достаёт нужные, наливает в стакан воды и идёт в комнату.

Мирон всё там же, где Ваня его оставил, всё еще полностью погружён в книгу.

— Мирон, — зовёт его Ваня, но реакции не получает. — Мирон, таблетки.

Окси, наконец, поднимает на него чуть расфокусированный взгляд, мыслями всё ещё в книге. Ваня усмехается, умиляясь не понятно, чему. Мирон выпивает всё, но его руки чуть трясутся, так, что стакан немного ударяется о зубы.

Ваня хмурится, кладет свою ладонь на лоб в попытках измерить температуру. Мирон прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновением. Рудбой чертыхается, понимая, что его пальцы ледяные.

— У тебя нет градусника? — спрашивает без особой надежды.

Он знает наверняка, что в этой квартире градусника никогда не было, что и подтверждает Мирон, отрицательно покачивая головой. Ваня хмурится, не зная, как поступить. В голову почему-то приходит где-то случайно прочтенное, что измерить температуру можно губами. Охра в подсознании торжествует. Ваня хмурится и смотрит на Мирона. Мирон зябко кутается в плед.

Рудбой вздыхает побеждённо, наклоняясь вперед, прикасаясь губами ко лбу Мирона, чувствуя жар. Мирон, кажется, перестает дышать. Ваня в голове себе твердит, что это не поцелуй.

«Это не поцелуй?» — ехидно спрашивает его Охра.

Ваня отстраняется, мысленно посылая Охру.

— Кажется, температура, — констатирует он вслух. — Сейчас принесу ещё таблетки.

Мирон не возвращается сразу же к книжке, ждёт, когда Ваня придет ещё раз. Только потом, выпив жаропонижающее и кинув на Ваню долгий изучающий взгляд, тянется к ней.

Ваню накрывает на кухне уже. Он стоит у плиты, горбится немного, прикрывая глаза рукой, а под веками не темнота, как обычно, а невозможные синие глаза. После такого Ване требуется всё своё самообладание, чтобы не прикасаться к Мирону лишний раз, просто потому, что так хочется. Охра где-то внутри жалобно подвывает.

После обеда Ваня ложится рядом с устроившимся на диване Мироном. Так, чтобы лицо его видеть. Мирон улыбается ему самыми уголками губ и ещё глазами. Ваня в ответ не может не улыбнуться, но взгляд опускает.

У Мирона в руках опять та же книжка, а Ваня в телефоне залипает. Проверяет соцсети все, отвечает на пару писем по работе, пересматривает фотографии с последней фотосессии. Мыслями же всё время возвращается к сидящему рядом человеку. Ваня, сам не замечая этого, телефон кладёт экраном вниз, на грудь себе, думает о том, что обычно Окси кажется сильным, уверенным в себе, но когда они вот так вдвоем, всё выглядит иначе. Мирон кажется Ване похудевшим, осунувшимся, но всё равно красивым очень. Рудбою хочется прямо сейчас взять фотоаппарат и сделать кучу снимков, чтобы потом никому не показывать.

Мирон же просто книжку читает, а на губах сама собой смущённая улыбка складывается, немного отдающая грустью и горечью.

«Книжка про любовь», — понимает Охра.

Ваня уже ничего не понимает. Каждый раз, когда он думает о том, чтобы открыться Мирону, перед глазами невольно встают воспоминания обо всех прежних отношениях. Воспоминания обо всех тех разах, когда долго и счастливо сменяется «я так больше не могу». В такие моменты Ваня обычно крепче стискивает зубы, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь другом. Так же, как и сейчас.

Мирон тем временем книжку на колени себе опустил, не закрывая, и задумчиво Ваню разглядывал.

— Вань, что для тебя любовь? — спрашивает и в глаза так пытливо заглядывает.

Ваня же… Ваня думает, что его мысли слишком тяжёлые, жестокие для Мирона. Он не заслуживает такого. Поэтому Рудбой опускает взгляд, хмурится, губы сжимает, так, что получается тонкая жёсткая линия. Встаёт и идёт на балкон, татуированными, тонкими пальцами достаёт сигарету из лежащей тут же пачки. Огонёк от движения колёсика зажигалки дрожит, трепыхается, словно птица в ловушке, повторяет дрожь пальцев. Выдаёт Ваню с головой. Ему кажется, что в душе он почти рыдает. Или это Охра?

Балконная дверь открывается, выпуская из квартиры тепло, паром спешащее скорее в небо, которое тяжёлое и хмурое.

— С ума сошёл? — возмущается Ваня, поворачиваясь к Мирону. — Зайди обратно, тут холодно.

— Ответишь на вопрос, тогда уйду, — упирается Мирон, болезненно жмурясь от холодного воздуха.

Ваня выдыхает резко и раздражённо. Он знает, что с больным Мироном спорить бесполезно, но с другой стороны, что он может ему сказать? Что любовь для него в каждой клетке, в каждом звуке голоса Мирона, даже в своем внутреннем истошном крике?

— Любви нет только в фильмах о любви в твоём ноутбуке, — хрипло отвечает он фразой из песни, которую крутили по радио.

Ваня знает, что так отвечать не честно, что это выглядит как отмазка. Охра в сознании болезненно щерится, зная, что Ваня и правда так думает.

Мирон внимательно Ваню рассматривает, пытается что-то найти в глазах, кажется. Видимо, находит, потому что кивает серьёзно и уходит с балкона.

Ване требуется три сигареты, чтобы решиться войти в комнату. Мирон опять за своей книжкой сидит, чему Ваня отчасти даже рад. Он устраивается всё там же, на диване рядом с Мироном. Сам потом не замечает, как заснул.

В голове мутно всё, Ваня чувствует горечь то ли на языке, то ли в мыслях.

«Смотри», — показывается Охра из темноты, сверкая своим оскалом и тыкая пальцем куда-то за спину Рудбою.

Обернувшись, Ваня видит как будто со стороны себя и Мирона. Это не какой-то один момент, а скорее, воспоминания, проносящиеся перед глазами калейдоскопом. Все моменты, когда они были рядом: самое начало знакомства, выступления, туры, вечеринки.

Всё замирает на моменте, когда Мирон в очередной раз в Лондон улетел, а Ваня его тогда проводил и стоял потом у здания аэропорта долго курил, вскинув голову, подставляя лицо каплям дождя. Именно в тот момент, в момент прощания, на Ваню накатило осознание природы испытываемых им чувств. Хотелось не просто руку пожать, приобнять дружески, а сжать в объятиях крепко и вместе с тем нежно, уткнуться носом в изгиб шеи и запах родной почувствовать.

После этого прошло уже много времени. Ваня каждый раз, как чувства эти с новой силой накатывали, старался отвлечься. Не важно на что: новую пассию, стримы, фотографии, тур Забитых. Что угодно, лишь бы не потерять Мирона.

«Смотри, — требует Охра, — вы всегда вместе. Сколько лет прошло?»

«Много», — отвечает ему Ваня непослушными губами.

«Так может, это судьба?» — в голосе Охры надежда и мольба.

Ваня удивлённо смотрит на своего персонального демона.

«Пожалуйста, — просит Охра. — Вань, Ваня, Ванечка…»

— … Вааань, — продолжают голосом Мирона.

Рудбой медленно выныривает из тягучего сиропа снов, пытаясь осознать себя и то, что вокруг. Открывает глаза и натыкается на родную, до щемящего в груди чувства, синеву.

— Вань, я спать хочу пиздец, — хрипит Мирон с трудом, нависая над Рудбоем. — Пойдем, а?

— Мм, да, — все еще приходит в себя Ваня и ладонь на лоб Мирона кладет. — Температуры нет?

— Лучше было губами, — хрипят в ответ и Мирон сам голову ближе наклоняет, лоб к губам Ваниным прислоняя.

Ваня только руку неосознанно на затылок чужой кладет. Мыслями он ещё во снах гуляет.

— Вроде нет, — задумчиво говорит он после того, как Мирон отстраняется. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Погано, — хмурятся в ответ.

Ваня губы поджимает и, прежде, чем встать, по щеке Мирона пальцами проводит в неосознанной ласке.

Спать вдвоём на одной кровати им было не в новинку. Кровать в квартире была одна, а спать на диване и оставлять больного Мирона Ваня не хотел.

Он лежал на боку, спиной к Окси, и витал в своих мыслях — сон не шёл.

— Расскажи мне о любви, — раздается шёпот в темноте.

— Я не хочу… — хрипит Ваня, когда Мирон уже перестал ждать ответа, — …обрекать тебя на муки.

— Вань, — шепчет Мирон с какими-то жалобными нотками в голосе.

Окси понимает рудбоевские опасения, правда понимает, но Мирон уже так больше не может. Ему кажется, что его просто однажды порвёт изнутри от сдерживаемых желаний и чувств. Он пододвигается ближе, почти вплотную. Упирается лбом в шею, а затем Ваня чувствует сухие обветренные губы на седьмом позвонке.

Ваня разворачивается, встречаясь с Мироном взглядом. Тот тянется к нему, прижимаясь тесно очень, носом своим в шею тычется слишком доверчиво.

— Вань, пожалуйста, — жалобный хрип на грани слышимости.

Рудбой ничего не может с собой сделать, руки сами Мирона обнимают и ближе к себе придвигают, в какой-то неосознанной попытке защитить.

— Мирон, ты же понимаешь… — Ваня не может подобрать слов и поэтому замолкает.

— Я все понимаю, — слова ощущаются горячим дыханием на шее, — но в этот раз все будет по-другому. Мы же столько лет вместе, Вань.

Мирон носом холодным водит по шее, изредка губами несмело прикасаясь, так, что у Вани мурашки бегут.

— Мы справимся, — шепчет Мирон жарко.

«На этот раз мы справимся», — уговаривает Ваню Охра.

И Ваня сдаётся под этим напором, под этими словами, под теплом прижимающегося к нему Мирона.

Выдыхает, чуть отстраняется и наощупь в темноте чужие губы находит для того, чтобы прижаться к ним своими.

Этот поцелуй скорее простое касание, поцелуй-обещание. Ваня пытается этим передать всю свою любовь, все невысказанные слова. Мирон, кажется, понимает, руку кладёт Ване на щёку, чуть поглаживая самыми подушечками пальцев.

— Я просто до ужаса боюсь тебя потерять, — шепчет Ваня прямо в губы Мирона.

— Всё будет хорошо, — звучит успокаивающе. — Не потеряешь.

Они так и засыпают, не разомкнув объятий. Мирон прижимается во сне, утыкаясь носом Ване в шею. Ваня прижимает к себе Мирона, пальцами одеяло комкая. Охра в подсознании свернулся довольно урча.

Последнее, о чём думает Мирон, перед тем, как провалиться в сон, это то, что теперь действительно любви нет только в фильмах про любовь в его ноутбуке.


End file.
